Wings of fire Dragon hunters
by wildcatsonegirl
Summary: Join:Amber, scorpion, sapphire, Aqumarine, Mist, Frost and Galaxy on thier adventure to save thier tribes from extinction.
1. Proluoge

Foxena: The charters in this book are Amber:mud Wing. scorpion: Sand Wing sapphire: Sky Wing. Aquamarine: Sea Wing Mist: Rain Wing. Frost: Ice Wing. Galaxy:Night Wing. Join them on their adventure to save their tribes from extinction. BTW parentheses mean the the charter is whispering.

 **Prologue**

Queen Glory: Attention dragons of pryphria my self and your queens have brought you to the rain forest because there have been scavengers spotted from Queen Corals scouts heading this way on ships and when the scouts came above the water to investigate and they hit one of the scouts with an arrow and we think there here to hunt us.

All the dragons gasp*

Queen Glory:Were calling them dragon hunters.

Queen Coral:We have picked one dragon from each tribe to try to stop them and hopefully they can stop the dragon hunters.

Queen Moorhen:The dragon I have pick is Amber.

Amber steps out of the crowd with her head held high then flew to the platform and landed next Queen Moorhen. Queen Moorhen patted Ambers head*

Queen Thorn:The dragon I chose is Scorpion.

Scorpion walked out of the crowed with his head down because he was nervous then flew to the platform and landed next to Queen Thorn*

Queen Ruby:The dragon I chose is Sapphire.

sapphire flew out of the crowd did a front flip in the air and landed next to Queen ruby *

The Queens chose the rest of the dragons which were:Aquamarine the sea wing, Mist the rain wing, Frost the ice wing and Galaxy the night wing.

Queen Glory:Dragons were counting on you to save our tribes.

The seven dragons took off flying towards the sea.


	2. Chapter 1

Foxena:Hope you liked the prologue I Don't Know when chapter 2 will come out I started school a couple of days ago. so I will be busy Well anyways hope you enjoy and at the end of the chapter since it was requested I wil have a section for each charter so you know more about them.

 **Chapter 1**

Amber: So what's the plan when we find these "Dragon Hunters".

Sapphire: I say we set fire to their ship and eat them.

Aquamarine: Objection some of us can't breath fire and scavengers taste disgusting

Sapphire: *kinda snobby*Then what do you suppose we do then

Aquamarine: I don't know anything but eat them

Scorpion: can we please stop fighting

Sapphire:Hmpf*turns away from Aquamarine*

they fainally finished flying through the rain forest*

Amber:so what do you want to talk about on the way

they could barely see the horizon*

Mist*yawns* I don't know but I'm tired

Frost*giggles a little* your always tired

Galaxy*looks at Frost confused* how would you know your an ice wing

Frost:me and Mist met up once and talked I met her at the border of the ice kingdom. She was delivering fruit for us to create medicine

Galaxy:hmm interesting

they flew for half the day until sheeting up camp halfway to the ocean*

Mist *yawns* can I go to bed now

Sapphire:no we need to make sure this area is safe before going to bed

they walk around for a half hour making sure is rid of:aggressive animals,feral dragons and any poison ivy or harmful plants until meeting up again at the camp site*

Mist:now can I go to sleep

Sapphire:fine

mist lays down and falls asleep*

Sapphire*rolls her eyes*

Galaxy:we should probably all get to bed

Sapphire:Ok

they soon all fall asleep sapphire being the last*

 **Charter Chart**

 **Amber:**

 **Species: Mud Wing**

 **Gender: Femal**

 **Personality:She is kind and brave and will always be the first person to explore scary or dangerous things**

 **Enjoys:taking action, meeting new people and being chosen for missions**

 **Scorpion:**

 **Species:Sand Wing**

 **Gender:Male**

 **Personality:He is shy and is very jumpy he does not enjoy fights**

 **Enjoys:Time alone and Writing**

 **Sapphire:**

 **Species:Sky Wing**

 **Gender:femal**

 **Personality:she is pretty snobby and full of her self. She thinks everyone should like her**

 **Enjoys:showing off and proving she's right**

 **Aquamarine:**

 **Species:Sea Wing**

 **Gender:male**

 **Personality:he is smart and friendly and likes to make friend more than he likes to enemy's**

 **Enjoys:reading and writing and making new friends**

 **Mist:**

 **Species:Rain Wing**

 **Gender:female**

 **Personality:she is mostly tired and can complain but is friendly**

 **Enjoys:sleeping and her sun time**

 **Frost:**

 **Species:Ice Wing**

 **Gender:male**

 **Personality:he is not the nicest and has his feelings about people**

 **Enjoys:making friends with other species and long flies alone**

 **Galaxy:**

 **Species:Night wing**

 **Gender:femal**

 **Personality:she is nice and caring she likes to help people and make them smile**

 **Enjoys:making new friends and Making people's day**

Foxena:this chapter was shorter because of the charter chart hope you enjoyed anyways I need to think of more ideas to make the story better


End file.
